"Queen of Extreme" Angel
Bio Name: Amber "Angel" Ryan Age: 24 Nicknames: "Queen Of Extreme", "Kyaria kira" (Career Killer as she was known in Japan) Hailing From: Dallas, Texas Alignment: Face/tweener Height: 5'7 Weight: 155lbs Entrance Entrance theme: Sugar by Garbage Entrance description: The lights dim, the crowd hushs in anticipation before the first melancholic beats of "Sugar" by Garbage start to echo bringing the waiting crowd to its feet. Blue and white lights start flashing in time with the music, the crowd stirs until amid the flashes of light a female figure takes their place on the stage. "Angel" is here and ready to play. "Give me sugar Give me, something sweetI 've spent a life time, feeling incomplete If I sound bitter, or if I've come too lateP lease reconsider I don't need much on my plate Just give me sugar" Brushing her hair out of her face, she starts slowly walking down the ramp- paying little attention to the fans who reach over the rails trying to get a hi-five or even a passing touch. Her focus lies on the ring. The continuing, flashing lights reflecting off her cold, hard eyes Don't come close, please keep at a distance Look but don't touch till the light goes on Sour as a lemon, please wait at the window Don't touch the glass till the curtain calls Wait... Wait... Don't make me wait Just give me sugar..." "Angel" slides under the bottom rope, pausing on her knees for a moment to take in the mixed reactions from the crowd before getting to her feet. She ambles slowly, methodically to the furthest corner and climbs up to the middle rope. She gazes out over the crowds, shielding her eyes from the lights so she can see all the way to the back rows, she nods at the crowd before turning on the spot so she can sit down on the top rope- resting her arms on her knees to wait. Background: Every child dreams of running away with the circuses and carnivals, "Angel" in her early teens did just that. Learning from a young age that you have to do anything to survive- she'd help con unsuspecting patrons, pick pocket, break into shops of the towns they'd visit etc... Trained by the carny crew, she learned to fight within a short amount and was soon participating in stunt shows and wrestling matches- and occasionally in more bloodthirsty towns she'd also cage fight against locals trying to earn a 'jackpot'. She refuses to discuss life before the carnivals. At age 20 she was recruited into the renewed CWF, carving her niche in daredevil, ultraviolent matches until they shut down, then she sought out a simpler life in Japan. Now she's returned to the U.S, her style more refined but still with the crazy streak that made her famous... Brief wrestling history: *CWF Impact Champion *CWF Tag Team Champion *GWR Revolution Champion Wrestling Style and Sample Moves: Finishing Move: 'Original Sin' (Double Underhook, kick out DDT) Submission Finisher: Texas cloverleaf Signature Moves: *'Sinner's Redemption' (Straightjacket Widows Peak) *Yakuza kick in the corner *Ocean cyclone suplex into pinning combination *Moonsault *Twisting plancha (over the top rope) *Step up drive by kick *Headscissor take down *German suplex (sometimes into a pin) *Traded right hands Category:Female wrestlers